


Dinner for two

by Questionslovefears (Oncer993)



Series: Five days of Arrow [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity cooks, olicity - Freeform, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Questionslovefears
Summary: Felicity wants to cook for Oliver so she takes a cooking course. Thea is her guinea pig while she learns.





	

Felicity loved Oliver’s cooking. She loved seeing his face light up when he discovered a new recipe to try on Pinterest, which had become his favorite thing; to say he was obsessed with the app would be a major understatement. Nevertheless, she listened with sincere interest and couldn’t wait to be his taste tester. Still, a small part of her felt slightly jealous that she couldn’t even make a decent omelet.

Just once she’d like to make him something that wasn’t burnt or under cooked. She brought this up to Thea who jokingly suggested that she take a cooking class. It sounded so simple and Felicity wondered why the idea never occurred to her before.

Thea later came to regret the suggestion. She had become Felicity’s guinea pig and had to try some not so delectable dishes. On the bright side, she never got sick from any of it.

After a few weeks of classes, Felicity was confident enough to cook dinner for Oliver.

_

Oliver opened the door to the loft and a surprisingly pleasant aroma greeted him. He closed the door behind him, undoing his tie as he followed the scent. Felicity appeared suddenly, preventing him from going any further.

“Hey,” he said as he looked down at her, he noticed she had a huge grin on her face and wondered why.

“Hey yourself,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him as she leaned up on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh yeah?” He asked, raising his brow.

She nodded her head as she grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

The dining room was darker than usual, the only light source were the candles on the table.

He took in the already set table in front of him. A vase of flowers sat in the center, with a couple of petals scattered near it. Red wine filled the glasses. Two covered plates were placed on opposite ends.

Oliver was speechless. It wasn’t his birthday nor hers. Valentine’s day had already come and gone and their anniversary was still a few months away.

“Felicity… _you_ did this?”  

“You don’t have to sound so surprised.” She said as she playfully smacked his arm.

She nudged him towards his seat as she took her own.

“What is it?” He asked, nodding towards the dishin front of him.

“Lift it up and see.”

He did, picking up the lid and setting it to the side.

Felicity watched him from her end  nervously.

He flashes her a quick reassuring smile as he picked up his fork.

 _It looked good_ , he thought. Unfortunately, he knew from experience how deceiving that could be, still he was going to try it for her.

She was practically holding her breath as he lifted a piece of baked chicken and broccoli up towards his mouth.

He bit it, chewed it cautiously and it was…well it was delicious.

“What do you think?” She asked softly, biting her lip.

“I think you need to cook more often. How did you..., he paused trying to think of the right way to finish the question. 

“I’ve been taking a class.” She confessed shyly.

“I could have taught you.”

“But I wanted to do it for you. I wanted to cook you something for once.”

“I don’t mind cooking. You know that.”

“Yeah but you deserve to come home to something homemade for a change. Now hurry before it gets cold.”

He shot her an appreciative smile before taking another bite. She then digged into her own food.They made polite dinner conversation. She told him how she managed to take the cooking course without him knowing and he brought her up to speed with things in city hall.

When dinner was done, they put the dishes into the dishwasher and retreated to the couch where they cuddled together with their glasses of wine.

“You know if you’re not careful, you’ll spoil me like this.” He teased as he gave her an open mouthed kiss.

“Well maybe that’s my master plan.” She smirked before kissing him back and rubbing her nose against his. 


End file.
